Life In A Glass House
by MesserGirl
Summary: Move to New York.. Easy. Work for the NYPD.. Done. Get along with your partner... Yeah, not so good. Don&OC
1. Meet Holly

_**So, I got bored one day and decided that I should create a replacement for Jess and how Don handles it and so on and on..**_

_**Please, please review.**_

_**Nothing to do with the actual story line**_

_**Set in season 7 or so.**_

_**Don and OC**_

_**Honest opinion please ?**_

"You'll be fine" Mac Taylor told her, She smiled. Boy did she hope he was right.

New job, New friends.. Come to think about it new everything.

"Flack" Mac called from his office as Flack walked past. Flack opened the door and walked in, eyeing the women sat in the seat opposite Mac.

"Flack, meet your new partner, Holly Cooper, meet Don Flack."

Holly smiled at Flack, He didn't smile back. She stood up and extended her hand and he took it.

Flack looked at the women or as Mac had called her his new partner. She stood a few inches smaller than him, she would have been at least 5'9. Her long ginger hair tied up in a pony-tail her fringe covering a small proportion of her left eye.

He had never liked ginger hair, but on her it looked amazing it matched her big brown eyes and pale complection well.

She was slim, obviously worked out alot.

She wore black work pants and a white top that hung from her curves.

"Nice to meet you" She spoke,

"Likewise i'm sure" He replied with a small smile.

She was pretty sure that he was just playing nice while there boss was there, Turns out, he was..

"Flack'll show you where everything is" Mac told them and they both left his office.

"So, you lived in New York all your life ?" Holly asked, making small talk.

"Yep" He replied.

"How long have you been working here?" She asked

"8 years or so"

She wasn't getting anywhere, so she decided to shut up.

"This is the trace lab" he said walking in and then out of the large area.

Flack walked into the break room "Messer's meet Holly Cooper"

Both Lindsay and Danny smiled at her.

"So, she's your new partner Flack ?" Lindsay asked

Don shook his head, "Nah, you not heard ?. We show all the criminals round the lab and then take them to the gift shop" He smiled

"Right, well on with the tour" Danny said grinning.

Flack growled at him and walked off. Holly followed.

"They married ?" She asked.

"Nah, they're Brother and Sister." Flack said messing with her.

Holly nodded and continued to follow Flack.

After the introductions to the rest of the lab and the rest of the team, Flack showed Holly the precinct where they'd be working.

He showed her to her desk that was next to his and went back to his own work. Not caring that she looked out of place.

"Do, you need me to do anything ?" Holly asked Flack

Flack looked up at her and then looked back down at his paperwork.

"Nope." He replied coldly.

Holly sighed. "Have I done something to offend you or upset you ?" She asked in all honesty

"Nope" He repeated.

"Actually there is something you can do" He said after a few minutes. Holly smiled. "You could go and get me a black coffee"

"I'm a cop, not a waitress. And I know this is my first day so i'm trying to make a good impression but if you want coffee, go and get it yourself." She told him and went back to pretending to write something on her computer.

He smirked at her and went back to his work.

An hour later and after re-arraging her desk a few times, Flack walked over to her "Come on newbie, we got a call" He said walking off. She got up and ran after him.

She hated the word 'Newbie' It was de-grading and she was good at her job, hell she was awesome at her job.

She got into the passenger seat of the sedan and fastened her seat-belt.

"How long have you been in New York ?" Flack asked. Her accent wasn't American, she was from England.

"About 6 months." She smiled, maybe he wasn't that bad. Just needed to get used to the fact that she was replacing his old partner. That wasn't easy on anyone's side.

"So you're form England" He asked.

She nodded her head, "London"

"So, you love tea and biscuits then, huh ?" He asked

She had a sense of humour, but considering her first day with him it sounded more like a dig at her.

"No, I prefer coffee. Thanks" She replied, not even looking at him.

They arrived at the crime scene and Flack walked straight over to Danny and started to talk.

Lindsay walked over to Holly and placed a hand on her shoulder "It'll take him awhile, but he's actually a very decent, caring guy."

Holly laughed. "Really ?"

"Yeah, he's one of the best people I know,"

"Who am I replacing ?" Holly asked her.

"Jessica Angell, she was killed a few months ago. "

"She was more than his collegue and friend right ?"

Lindsay didn't say anything, she just nodded to the younger cop.

"So, we're all going for a drink tonight, you wanna' join us?" Lindsay asked

"Who's we ?"

Lindsay smiled "Me, Danny, Mac, Jo, Adam, Flack and Sheldon. And hopefully you "

Holly smiled, she liked Lindsay. "Yeah, ok"

"Good" Lindsay said as she patted her new friend on her shoulder and left to take more photographs.

"Newbie" Flack shouted

"Now, Now. Junior, play nicely." She heard Danny tell him

Don shot him a look and Danny bowed his head and continued his work.

Holly followed Flack, like a lost puppy. If she was back home, it sure wouldn't be like that.

"Newbie ?, seriously ?" She asked him. He smiled at her and said nothing.

"I do actually have a name, and I actually like that name"

"Ok, _Holly. _We're looking for a gun, it might be in one of those trash cans.." He said pointing the the back alley where at least 20 trash cans were.

He didn't need to finish the sentance she knew where it was going. And it might have been a total shock to him, but she liked getting dirty, it meant that she'd done some work and gotten a reuslt from it.

He grinned as she opened the trash can and pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

"Have fun" He told her as he walked of the canverse the area.

"Will do" She muttered under he breathe.

Don walked back over to Danny and Lindsay who had finished what they were doing. "Well they saw and heard nothing last night."

"Where's Holly ?" Danny asked

"She's searching for the weapon" He replied.

"She was searching for the weapon" Holly said as she walked up to them, holding a ziplock bag, containing a gun

"Point one for the new girl" Danny said.

She handed the bag to Lindsay and walked over to Flacks' car.

Flack followed her and unlocked the car and they both climbed in.

"You wanna' grab something to eat ?" He asked her

She was unsure of what to say all day he had been sending her mixed signals all day, one second he could be ignoring her and then the next it was like they were friends.

"Uhhm, yeah sure"

"You don't have to if you don't want to" He replied.

"Flack, just drive"

She puzzled him, she really did, it was her first day, she should be kissing his ass, and asking him if he wanted this or needed that. But instead, she was giving him orders He didn't know if he liked her or not.

"Yes ma'am" He said starting the car.

He pulled up outside a pizza bar and took his seat-belt off "What do you want, it's on me"

She laughed, "I'll just have a margarita and a coffee please "She smiled

"Ok, i'll be back in five minutes... if not, wait longer" He said and shut the door.

She laughed at him.

They seemed to be getting on a little bit better, well she thought they did anyway.

She turned on the radio and surfed for songs she liked. She sighed happily as she sat back and listend to 'Billy Joel - Piano man'. She loved this song, and a bonus it had only just come on.

This song reminded her of being a child, She was pretty sure she sang it for an audition in a play at school. With a pink dress on and little pink ribbons in her hair, she sang her little heart out. Too bad she didn't get the part for Dorothy. The people had teased her at school, all because Dorothy wasn't ginger and she was...

"He says Son can you play me a memory," She sang along with the radio "I'm not really sure how it goes. But it's sad and it's sweet.."

The she saw Flack, looking pretty smug.

_Crap..._

He got into the car, and handed her the pizza and drink.

"Some voice you got there"

"It's a good song" She replied.

"I know that." He smiled

She'd blushed when he said that, she didn't think she had a good voice. "The manager gives me a smile, 'cause he knows it's me they've been coming to see, To foget about life for a while" She sang quietly in tune with the guy on the radio.

"So, I got invited to go out with you guys tonight" Holly stated

"You should come"

"You sure ?" She asked. She sounded like she was 12 again and was asking premission to go out

"Yeah, you got invited didn't you" He snapped.

After finishing their pizzas and drinks. they headed back to the precinct.

After the results had come back from the lab, they now had a suspect.

"Come on, let's go get him" Flack called

Holly stood up from her desk and walked out of the precinct following Flack.

They drove to the suspects apartment in silence and got out of the car.

"So, what's this guy like ?" She asked as she shut the car door.

"Aaron Jones, Well he's a wife beater, all together he's a very angry person."

She nodded her head and followed Flack into the building where the guy lived.

They rode up in the elavtor in silence.

That was probably the only thing they had in common, they both knew how to be silent.

"So, you've dealt with this guy before ?" She asked

"Yup" He replied, tht's great he'd gone back to one word answers.

This time instead of following Flack, she let him follow her.

"Number 36 ?" She asked, Flack nodded

She banged on the door "NYPD Open up!"

Something inside of the apartment fell and shattered. She looked other to Flack and she stepped back and booted the door, it flew wide open, and showed the said Aaron Jones, trying to climb out of the window onto the fire escape.

They both ran into the apartment and pulled out there guns.

Flack kept his gun trained on the suspect as Holly walked over to him to place him in cuffs. He stepped back into the room as Holly approuched, he knew he wasn't going to get away.

But it wasn't going to stop him trying, as Holly got closer, he lifted his foot and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards over the coffee table.

Flack came next, he raced over to the suspect and threw himself onto the floor on top of Aaron. He placed the handcuffs on his wrists and dragged him up.

As Flack stood up, So did Holly.

"You ok ?" He asked, se dusted herself off and nodded "Yeah, I think so"

A few hours later, including interagating Aaron Jone and finding out he was actually infact innocent he just hadn't been paying his rent for the last few months, Holly was able to clock off and go home.

"Hey, what time are you all meeting at this place ?" She asked

"8"

She nodded and walked out of the precinct.

She needed to look good, this would be the first time she'd seen them out of work or actually had a real conversation with the majority of them.

She opened the door to her new apartment and turned the lights on. She headed straight for the shower. the bruises had already started to appear on her stomach and it hurt like hell to touch them.

At quater to nine she set off to the bar, wearing a black silk top that complemented her figure extremly well and some white high shorts, after all it was summer. Her shoes matched her outfit perfectly, a pair of small baclk heels, she was already nearly 6 foot, she didn't need anymore height.

She walked into 'Barney's' where they had planned to meet, she walked to the bar and ordered her drink of wine "Holly" She heard Lindsay shout over the music playing, she turned and saw everyone there sitting in a booth.

She smiled gently and walked over, Hawkes moved over so she could sit down.

After a lot of drinks and a few embarrassing stories about each other, it was 10 to 12 and out of the eight that arrived only four were left, Holly, Flack, Danny and Lindsay, the rest had gone home at a decent time mainly because they had to be at work early the next morning.

"I wish I was as close to my brother as you two are" Holly said pointing to Danny and Lindsay

Danny chuckled and then stopped after hearing what she said.

"Me and Lindsay" He asked

Flack nearly choked on his beer as he realised where the conversation was heading.

"Yeah, you're really close. Me and my Brother don't really get along."

"Am I that drunk that I have no idea what she's talking about " Danny said to Lindsay, Lindsay grinned in return.

Holly looked confused and looked at Flack who was looking guilter than ever. "You're not Brother and Sister are you ?" She asked Danny and Lindsay but while looking at Flack,

Lindsay laguhed. "No, we're married. What gave you that..." She said stopping mid sentance, she followed Hollys' gaze to Flack.

She smacked Flack's leg "Why did you tell her that" Lindsay demanded

Flack was lost for words.

"I'm gonna' go home, before I make a bigger fool of myself" Holly said collecting her bag from underneath the table.

She smiled at everyone and got up and left. She could hear Lindsay yelling at Flack for messing with the new girl. Holly laughed and walked out of the bar.

_**I really hope, I haven't made Flack out to be this horrible person, but she's replacing his girlfriend, i'm sure he's just a bit niffed.**_

_**Please tell me what you think, Iworked har on this, so it'd be a shame for no one to read it, i'll update real soon :D**_


	2. For Me?

_**Thanks for your reviews :)**_

_**I own nothing..**_

_**Except for Holly**_

Holly lay in bed, fast asleep. The sun still hadn't come up so it had to be before 5 or so. She didn't have to be at work 'til 10, so she knew she could have a sleep in. That was until her phone woke her up.

She lifted her head from the warm pillow, and looked around hoping that she'd just mistaken a noise in the apartment next to her for her phone. But there it was again, she groaned and grabbed it from the cabinet from the side of the bed.

"Cooper" She moaned in to it.

"Holly, We've got a body. Why not start the second day of your job in style." Danny spoke

"I'll be there in 25 minutes" She told him.

Danny gave her the address and she got put of bed and into the shower, she knew she needed coffee, second day there she couldn't show up with a hangover, she'd probably get fired.

As she got dressed, she checked the time on her phone. _4.35_

"Great" She mumbled to herself.

She poured herself some coffee and headed out to the crime scene.

As she walked under the tape into the victim's apartment she heard Danny call to her "Sorry kiddo'. But we needed you"

She nodded "It's ok, who needs sleep anyway" She smiled.

"Tell me about it" Danny replied.

"Hey, sorry about last night, I didn't..." She started

Danny cut her off "No need to be sorry, it's Flacks fault. Don't worry we'll get him back for picking on you " He said standing up and ruffaling her hair. Then walking off to go and find Mac.

That's great, she felt like a 5 year old now. her Mother used to do that when she was that age, not when she was 27.

She saw Flack heading over to her, he had a blue tight shirt on, that really worked for him. "_Damn_" She whispered to herself. He was her partner she couldn't think about him like that, _one _because he hated her, _two _because she hated him.

"Hey, what've got ?" He asked.

"Laura Sawyer, 22. Found by that women over there "She said pointing to a middle-aged women and her small dog. Holly had never been good with animals, she was allergic to cats and dogs needed to much looking after, she could barely look after herself sometimes.

"You spoke to her ?"

"No, on my way now" She said walking over to the women. Maybe he was just gonna' let the brother and sister thing pass, but Holly sure as hell wasn't.

After talking to the women for 20 minutes and listening to how 'A nice young women, like you. Shouldn't be a cop, you should be a teacher or even a nurse.'

She walked over to Flack "What did she say ?" He asked

"That i'm in the wrong job. But she did mention something about before she called the police a man told her not to, could be the murderer getting worried. Or someone involved atleast"

"It could be"

"I'm gonna' head back to the precinct, my shift starts in two hours, might catch up on some paperwork or something" She told Flack as she started to head out of the door.

"You don't have any paper work " He told her

"Well then, I'll pretend to write on my computer" She told him as she walked out of the door.

He smiled as she walked away.

"Flack, you really should be nice to her. I'm only ever going to mention this once, but don't hate her 'cause she's replacing Jess. It's not fair on Holly" Danny spoke to him

Flack didn't reply, he just nodded, and Danny thought he might have gotten through to him.

Danny patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the apartment knowing his work was done there.

Lindsay walked over to Flack. "So what did my _Brother_, say to you ?" She smiled

"Look, Lindsay, I didn't think she'd ask you about it. It was a joke, sorry"

She smiled at him "Yeah, well you're just lucky she asked us and didn't catch us kissing, then you'd have some explaining to do" She laughed. So did Flack.

"I'll let this go, aslong as you're nice to her." Lindsay told him.

Flack scoffed.

"Seriously ?. She's a nice person. I think you should get to know her first before deciding that you don't like her."

Flack didn't look impressed

"For me ?" She pleaded

Flack didn't answer back straight away. "Fine, for you !"

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hope my _Brother _didn't see that"

Lindsay laughed and walked off, Flack faked a laugh and left the apartment too.

Flack ran to catch up with Lindsay "How do you suggest, 'I play nicely' then ?" He asked

"Flack, you can't be that rusty, invite her for a drink, take her for out for some food. I don't know."

"You know, for a friend-maker, you're pretty crap at this."

"Fine. You should invite her out for a drink" Lindsay said stopping halfway down the stairs. "Take her out and suprise by taking her to your favourite resturant."

"Linds, this sounds like a date, not an 'I'm sorry for being a jerk'" Flack replied.

"Well, I think you should do it. But it's up to you where you go form there"

"You're tryna' set me up with her, aren't you ?" He said not sure if he should smile or frown

"No Flack, I'm not. But she's actually a very nice person. But you wouldn't know you're too busy tryna' get one over on her"

"Fine, i'll do it." He said, as they both started to walk down the stairs again.

"But how do I do it ?" He asked

Lindsay groaned and continued to walk

_**I know, extremly short. But hopefully we'll be getting to the good bits soon :)**_

_**Carla**_

_**I own nothing !**_


	3. Who, Me?

_**Just thought you should get to know Holly a little bit better :)**_

_**I own nothing !**_

_**Review, pretty please..**_

"Hey, you wanna' go grab a drink with me tonight ?" Don asked her

She looked around to make sure he was actually talking to her, there was no one behind her or near her.

"Yeah, ok" She smiled

"I'll pick you up at 7" Flack said as he walked out of the precinct, probably going home.

Sometimes he confused the hell out of her, one day he could hate her guts, and make fun of her, but the next he could be talking to her like they'd been friends for a few years. They'd only known each other for a month. Maybe he was making up for being such a jerk to her.

She clocked off and headed to her apartment. After showering and getting dressed she waited for Flack to knock at her door.

She ran to the mirror quickly and checked herself, making sure she was presentable. Her ginger hair was down and curly reaching past her shoulders. Her top was red, and baggy on her. She wore skinny jeans, that she thought went well with her skinny frame.

She wasn't sure why she was puting a lot of effort into this.. whatever it was. She knew it wasn't a date, they hardly got on let alone went out together. _What was this ?_

She opened the door and found Flack with his hand in the air, hand closed tightly ready to knock on the door.

"Hey" she smiled

"Hey yourself"

"You clean up good, Hol" He told her.

_Hol ?_

She now had a nickname, maybe he thought of her as part of the team, after all they were going out for a drink. Just the two of them..

"You ready ?" He asked

"Yeah" she smiled, Shutting the door behind them

"So, I thought we could go and get some food first" He told her

"That sounds good"

One they'd arrived at Flacks favourite restuarant, they sat down at the table and ordered their food.

"So, how come you left England and came here ?" He asked out of the blue

"Well, let's just say. I had a bad week and decided that enough was enough and I asked for a transfer." She smiled. Don could tell that the smile she had shown him wasn't to show that she was over whatever had happened it was to pretend she was.

"How come to came to New York. Out of all the places in the world, why here ?" He asked honestly

"Well, Since I was.. maybe 4 or 5, i've always had an obsession with New York. I wanted to live here, work here and all that. But yeah, it seemed like the right place to start again, i've always wanted to pack up and move to a different country, leave everything behind, leave everyone behind."

"Sounds harsh, doesn't it ?. Leaving your Family."

"I haven't spoken to my parents since, I was at least 18"

_He wanted to ask why, but he didn't want to push her._

"Mind if I ask why ?"

"Difference of opinions, really"

"Ok, How about a game of 20 questions and we'll get to know each other better." He asked.

She nodded. "What's your favourite kinda' music ?" She asked

He smiled. "I bounce really, whatever I hear on the radio and I like it. But I do prefer Radiohead. You ?"

"I'm an oldie, David Bowie, Billy Joel. That kinda' stuff."

"How old are you ?" He asked

"Well, where I come from it's not polite to ask a lady her age. But i'm 27, How about you ?"

"I'm 33"

"When's your birthday ?" He asked

"7th October, yours ?"

"15th January"

"I do believe you've stolen my questioning time. But i'll let it slip. Favourite food ?" She asked him

"Easy, pizza" She laughed, so did he "Yours ?"

"I know it's going to sound so English, but i'm dying for some fish and chips" She smiled.

"I can't honeslty say, i've tried it. "

"You have no idea what you're missing out on"

"Ok, What made you want to join the force ?" He asked

"Tough one.. My dad was a car sales man and my Mum was an banker, I wanted something dangerous to be honest, i'm just that kinda' person if i'm not in danger then i'm not happy, what about you ?"

"I don't think i've ever heard someone tell me they joined for the danger, maybe to stop things from happening to good people, or to to help the innocent, the powerless."

Flack watched her expression change as he said that. "What ?" He asked

"Isn't that... isn't that, from knight Rider ?" She said trying not to laugh

Flack laughed, and then stopped. _Damn it was !_

"And I guess because my Father was a cop and my Grandfather and so on, I kinda' felt like I had to. But I don't regret it. Not once" He said changing the subject

"Ok, So who do you like best out of the entire team ?" She asked with a cheeky grin

He chuckled to himself. "Out of them all ? " She nodded

"Well that's hard. Well it's probably out of Danny and Lindsay. You're not gonna' tell them are you ?" He asked her

She smiled "Flack, No, I'm gonna' have to tell you who I like best"

"Probably Danny, yeah. He's my best friend."

"So you have a bit of _bromance_ between you ?"

He laughed "You could say that. So how about you, who do you like out of all the team ?"

"Well, I like Jo, she's actually really nice. But I gotta' say.. Lindsay"

"You would have liked Stell'. She's actually better than Danny"

"So.. Danny had competition ?"

He grinned at her.

"Nah, Stell' was in her own leauge"

"I already like her " She smiled

"Ok, So next question, Favourite sport ?"

"I know because i'm English, I should probably say Football, or Rugby. But i'd have to go with baseball. Derek Jeter all the way"

"A girl after my own heart, I like baseball, but the Rangers, c'mon what's not to like about them"

"I see your point. I can't actually call my self a fan of either of them. I've watched the Yankees play on T.V, but i've never actually seen them play." She admitted.

"Well, maybe i'll take you to a game one day"

The waiter came over and handed them their food for the evening.

At first Flack had thought they'd got plates mixed up, until he remembered they had ordered completely different things.

In front of Holly was a large plate, filled with Rice, Sweet and Sour pork.

"Are you actually gonna' eat all that ?" He aaked

She smiled at him. "Yup"

"You see in New York, you don't find many girls that eat over 10 calories a week. So I guess it's nice to see a change these days."

"Now I feel like i'm being watched."

Flack smiled. Maybe listening to Lindsay was a good idea.

"So, I know we haven't exactly been the best of friends and all. But what made you ask me out for a drink ?" Holly asked halfway through the dinner.

"It's kinda' stupid really, but basically I know i've been a jerk and Lindsay made me make it up to you by taking you out" As soon as the words had come out of his mouth he realised, how _very_ stupid he had been as he watch the smile leave her face.

Holly brushed her fringe out of her eye and smiled. She placed the fork and knife down beside the plate and stood up grabbing her bag.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I refuse to be pitied."

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

She didn't listen to a word he said and left the restuarnt.

Flack pulled out some cash and laid it on the table and ran after Holly.

He left the resturant and scanned the area near it to see her.

He looked around, hoping to see her_. Damn, she was gone._

_**I hope you like it, review people, review !**_


	4. Fire!

_**I know this chapter is probably over the top. But it needed some drama added. And for Flack to show that he isn't a complete jerk.**_

_**R&R please.**_

Holly walked into her apartment slamming the door behind her she took her keys out of her bag and locked it. How could she have been so stupid to think, that Flack actually liked her as a friend, let alone anything else.

Where had she got this idea from, he'd never shown any interest in her, he hardly talked to her unless he was making fun of her. She felt so stupid, hurt and alot of other things she couldn't be bothered to name.

She threw her apartment keys onto the couch, not really caring where they'd landed. She'd find them another time.

She walked into the bathroom and looked around for something to tie her hair up. Once she found one she tied her lose curls into a pony-tail and walked into her bedroom taking off her clothes. Had she been trying to impress Flack tonight. She couldn't decide.

She replaced her skinny jeans for some black joggers and replaced her baggy top for a white, clingy vest-top.

She sat down on the couch in the living room with a throw over and turned on the T.V hoping there would be something on it to distract her.

She ended up on the sports channel, watching a Yankee game. She had to go and see a real game soon. She promised herself.

She fell asleep on the couch before the end of the game.

Holly woke up in the middle of the night, she glanced around the room expecting to be in her bedroom, then she remembered falling asleep halfway through the game. She grabbed her phone form the coffee table a few yards away and pressed a button. _3.11. _

She placed the phone in her pocket and decided what to do next.

God, she had to stop waking up and ridicolous times and actually get a good nights sleep for once.

She stood up and stretched, her limbs aching from being curled up for so long. She yawned and walked into her bedroom and threw herself onto the bed, she got underneath the cold covers and shivered. It wasn't long before she fell back asleep.

Holly pulled the covers over her head, and began to cough. Her throat throbbed, but she wasn't sure why. She pulled the covers down to her shoulder and opened her sleepy eyes. Her room was filled with smoke, she bounced up off the bed and opened the bedroom door, to reveal the smoky apartment.

Holly panicked and ran to the apartment door and tried to open it. She pulled the handle down again and tried to open it. Failing.

Holly could feel her heart beat faster as she tried to remember where her keys were.

She ran to her bag on the side of the kitchen counter and kneeled down as she emptied its contents on the floor, sifting through her belongings for the said object.

She could feel tears in her eyes, from the smoke or the desperation kicking in, she wasn't sure.

More smoke filled her apartment as she remembered throwing them onto her couch in anger. She jumped over the back of the couch and pulled the coushons off, the pillows, and the blanket in search for her keys.

She couldn't find them.

She ran back to her door and screamed as she tried to open it, kicking it, punching it and trying to break the lock on her door, anything to get out.

She could hear the sirens.

She needed to get out of the building before she passed out from smoke inhaletion.

She ran to her bedroom and tried to pull open the window, it wouldn't move.

She grabbed her lamp from the bedside table and threw it at the window, it smashed into millions of pieces.

She tried to clear as much of the glass still stuck round the edges before climbing out onto the fire escape. She was five floors up, and she didn't know where the fire was. But she knew she had to move fast.

She climbed down the ladder and all the way to the end of it, where she had a 5 foot jump waiting for her. She realised she didn't have any shoes on, just socks. She jumped anyway, landing on her feet. Pain quickly found it's way to her as she moved round to the front of the building.

The front of the building was crawling with officers, firemen, by-passers and the once occupants of the building.

Holly ran a shaky hand through her hair as she watched the firemen attempt to put out the fire. She hadn't actually found out where the fire had origanally started or how it started or if anyone had been hurt in that matter.

She still couldn't believe how she'd reacted to being trapped. Sure, it was human nature to feel scared, but she was a trained cop, she should have been calm or something like that.

She brought her hands to her knees as she felt her throat burn, she coughed voiently for the next few minutes, until her throat was dry.

She felt her phone vibrate before the sound made it's way to her ears. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it, _Flack_.

She pressed her finger on the screen to answer it. She moved it closer to her ear.

"Hello" She said quietly, as her throat still throbbed.

"Holly, where are you ?"

She didn't answer for a few seconds. "I'm outside my building."

"Good, We were all worried for a few minutes when we couldn't find you."

"I'm fine" She whispered.

"Danny's on his way to find you, meet him at the front of the building"

"Ok."

She ended the call and placed the phone back into her pocket.

She looked around for Danny for a few minutes. She couldn't see him. She sat down on the opposite side of the street on the curb. Looking at the place she had made home. the whole 6th a 5th floors had gone up.

She found herself wiping the tears from her eyes. salty trails left on her cheeks.

"Hey, stupid question. But are you ok ?" Flack said as he sat next to her.

She laughed through the tears.

"I thought, Danny was coming to find me ?"

"Something came up."

She ran both of her hands through her hair and brought them to rest on her knees.

"You're bleeding" He said slowly reaching out for her arm, giving her time to pull it away. Instead she let him take hold of her right arm and have a look at the gash.

She looked at the cut, she must have done it when she crawled through the window in an attempt to escape.

"It's fine" she said looking him in the eyes.

"You're shaking." He told her as he took his police issued jacket off and placed it round her shoulders.

"Thanks" She said with a small smile. She turned away from him and looked back up at the burning building.

"You should get checked out, ya' know"" He tld her after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm fine, it's been a rough night"

"Yeah... about tonight, i'm so sorry, it sounded alot better in my head."

She nodded her head. "We all do _stupid_ things Flack" She told him.

After a few minutes of silence Flack spoke up. " Holly, You don't look so good, let me take you to the hospital."

"Flack, i'm.." She didn't get to finish as he finished her sentance for her

"Fine. Yeah. I know you've said but let's make sure shall we ?"

He stood up, waiting for her to stand up to. She didn't move, she didn't look like she was blinking or breathing.

"Holly" He asked as the fear took over his voice. He bent down next to her and pushed a strand of hair our of her eyes and tucked it behind her ears.

"I panicked" She told him as her voice broke. She didn't cry though, he suspected she didn't want to show him she was weak.

Flack looked at her, confused. Until he followed her gaze to the once burning building.

He took his seat on the floor next to her, obviously waiting for her to continue.

"I was asleep and I could smell the smoke. Or something. I got up and I started to panic. I couldn't find my keys, and the door wouldn't open." She said wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"I ended up smashing my bedroom window with my lamp. And climbing down the fire escape "

He looked at her shaking hands. "That's how you cut yourself ?"

She didn't answer, he knew he was right.

"I should have stayed calm, that's what i'm trained for."

"Hey, listen. You did what every other person in the world would have done. You got out of there at any cost, it would have been stupid for you not to have panicked. It's human nature Holly"

She looked at the gut on her arm, the bleeding had stopped, there didn't seem to be any glass stuck in the cut.

She felt the tickle in her throat and knew she was about to cough, she placed her hands over her mouth and coughed voiently once again. Flack placed his hand on the back of her neck, slowly rubbing it trying to make her feel better.

"C'mon, i'm taking you to the hosptal" He told her as he got up, he also knew what she was about to say "Yeah, 'you're fine'. But let's get a correct opinion."

She moaned as she stood up. "Fine"

"Is that the only word you have in your vocabulary ?"

She didn't answer him as she followed him to his car, she kept his jacket wrapped tightly around her shoulders, trying to keep herself warm.


	5. Fine

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just that no one was really reading it stopped me from writing it. But I decided to give it another go. I'm not a quitter. So.. Please review it for me :D**

She felt sick. That's all there was to it She really wanted to leave. She hated hospitals. Didn't matter what Town, Country, City, World. She despised them. The smell made it even more unbearable.

If Flack hadn't stopped her the three times she'd tried to make a run for it, she'd be long gone by now. But damn, was he strong.

So the news that they wanted her to stay in overnight for observations. She didn't take lightly.

"Miss Cooper, it's just procedure, you've inhaled a lot of smoke it's in your best interest if you stay overnight so we can check up on you."

She groaned. "I'm fine honestly. I can't stay here. I know that its procedure but look I'm fine." She told the female nurse. If she really needed to prove her point, she'd get up and do a jig just to prove how _fine _she was. She was tempted to do it.. Until Flack walked in.

"How is she?" He spoke directly to the nurse, at first Holly thought he was trying to hit on her. And she could understand where he'd be coming from. She was slim, tall and believe it or not.. Blond.

But that wasn't Flack... Was it? She didn't really know the guy.

"She's right here thank you very much." She stated before crossing her arms in a childlike manner.

"Yeah. I know. But all you seem to be able to say is 'Fine' "He told her and then directed his attention back to the nurse.

She sent him a deathly glare when he next looked at her.

"Miss Cooper seems to believe she's fine. But we want to keep her here over-night just to be sure. But she's having none of it, we can't force her to stay but it'd be in her best interest if you made her see sense."

"I am actually fine. Do I need to prove it."

Flack ignored her comment and continued to talk to the nurse. "If _I_ made her see sense?"

The nurse nodded her head. Slightly smiling "You seem to have a calming effect on her."

Holly's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "No, he doesn't" She stated, slightly blushing.

They both ignored her comment, not giving her the slightest bit of attention.

Holly threw her hands into the air. "Should I use my power of invisibility, for good or for bad." She asked herself out-loud.

Flack nodded the nurse. As if to accept the challenge. The nurse headed to the door and turned back slowly to give Flack a smile. Flack looked confused then blushed slightly as if it was an awkward moment.

Holly rolled her eyes at the nurses' behavior.

"Well, someone's got the hots for you." Holly stated bluntly.

He chuckled lightly. "You know that you're staying here tonight." He told her with a serious face.

"I don't like hospitals' Flack. Never have done, never, ever will."

"Well, if not for yourself, for me then. What kinda' partner would I be if I let you go... " He stopped mid-sentence. Finishing it would have probably cost him his organs.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I don't have a home at the moment. I guess i'll just check into a hotel.

"It's just for one night, ok. I'll even stay with you." He said giving her a reassuring smile

"No, Flack that's too much to ask its God knows what time and it's not fair for me to expect that of you. I'll guess I'll be fine. Go home "She smiled softly

"While you have one." She added still smiling. She wasn't sure if it was real or fake herself.

"Always making the jokes" He said as he patted her shoulder.

"Go on then. Go" She told him

"I said 'I was staying'." He told her as he sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"And then I said 'you could go'."

"And now, I'm telling you 'I'm staying'" He cheekily smiled.

"Go Flack, before I change my mind."

He shuffled around in the chair, looking like he was trying to get comfy. Like he had no intention of leaving. He sighed crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes of him not answering. "OH, it's the silent treatment is it. Fine. Fine. You're one of the most immature men I've ever met."

He opened one eye. "Am not."

She groaned and lay down facing Flack, pulling the blankets up to her neck. Wincing when she caught the cut on her arm.

"You ok ?" He asked

She didn't say anything just nodded her head.

"Can.. Can you do me a favor. ?" She asked quietly

Flack opened both of his eyes and sat up eager to help her. "Go on.."

She smiled. "Can you get my Ipod. Please, I really need to listen to a few songs. Hard day an' all." He nodded.

"Where is it?"

"Adam has it. He was trying to adjust the memory on it or something. I honestly can't remember."

"I'll get it. I'll be back in 2."

"Won't he be asleep?"

"Nah, they're outside. Wanting to know how you are " He told her and left.

She smiled despite the tears forming in her eyes. She'd been here a month or something and they cared about her. She'd wanted something like this, she never thought she actually get it.

She growled as she felt the hot tear slide down her nose. She lifted her hand to wipe it. The hospital band on her arm caught her attention. Reading it. 'Holly Cooper'

She could remember the last time she'd wore one of these. it hadn't been a good day. Number 1 in the worst days in her life and she doubted if it'd ever change.

The door opened and in came Flack holding the red IPod and a pair of matching earphones. She took it off of him. Grateful that he'd stayed with her.

"I hope you told everyone to go home, I'm sure they'd rather sleep."

"Holly, they wanted to know if you're ok, you're part of their team, part of the team. We're worried about you."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just... I never felt like that back in my old job."

Sensing she didn't want to spill any more of her past life he left it at that. She'd tell him when or if she was ready.

"Night Hol'. I'll be here when you wake up."

He returned to his former position on the uncomfy chair.

She placed the ear-phones in her ear and pressed play. The song started to play, the song that she lived by, it made her feel better on her bad days. It was her comfort blanket if you could call it that. The song was 10 years older than her, but it made it better. Or so she thought it did.

A calming piano rhythm played. She sighed peacefully. Closing her eyes.

_'It's a God awful small affair._

_To the girl with the mousey hair,_

_But her Mummy is yelling 'no',_

_And her Daddy has told her to 'go',_

_But her friend is nowhere to be seen,_

_Now she walks through her sunken dream.'_

_Thank God for David Bowie_ she thought before she fell asleep.

_**I know, it's pretty short. But just need to let everyone know, that's she's 'Fine' :D**_


	6. Sleepy head

_**I know I haven't updated in such a long time but I just have no ideas on what to write and considering I have so many stories on hold. I think I have to update at least some of them. So this is it. **_

This is why she liked living on her own. She had her own space and privacy and she could do whatever the hell she wanted whenever the hell she wanted. But you can't do that in hospitals. You get up to take a pee and they all think you're trying to run off and okay fair enough most times she got up to use the bathroom she was trying to think of an escape plan.

She opened her eyes and groaned as the machine next to her makes an unsettling noise. And for the life of her she can't honestly remember when the hell that got there. She sighs and turns over to look at Don. Only the chair he's been using as a bed for the past few hours is empty and he's gone.

Good, she thinks. She'd told him to go home and he'd finally listened.

So why did she feel let down?

She turned back and lay down flat on her back staring at the ceiling. Maybe she should quit the force and decorate hospitals for a living 'cause they sure as hell needed it.

"Morning sleepy head" A voice said as the room to her door opens and shuts quietly.

Her head tilts to the side as Don steps closer she can't help but smile brightly and she can feel her cheeks flush when he notices how big her smile is.

"Thought you'd gone home" She tells him as she sits up in her bed and makes herself more comfy

"Nah" He tells her as if it's against the law to do such a thing. "Thought i'd be nice and get you some coffee. Just how you like it" He says handing the plastic cup over to her.

She smiles brightly again and she scolds herself for being such a girl. "Three..." She starts but he cuts her off

"Yes. Three sugars and a little bit of milk." She sighs and takes the coffee off of him gratefully. Bringing it to her lips she lets the warm liquid slid down her throat and sighs happily as it wakes her up slowly.

"So. How you feeling Hol' ?" He asks placing his cup down on the side of the bed cabinet.

"I'm feeling.. alot better actually, more calm less panicked."

"Good, good." He smiles and she turns her attention from him to the coffee staring at the brown liquid as if waiting for it to do some magic trick.

"I listened to your ipod last night. Gotta' say I admire your music taste."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" She mutters waving her hands in the air. "When can I get out of here?" She asks smiling like nothing happened.

"Well" He starts "I spoke to the very good looking nurse and she was very helpful, I won't mention what she said about me.." He starts grinning like an idiot and she can't help but feel a little sick at the thought of him hooking up with some blond bimbo.

"But she did say we could leave in a few hours" He finishes

Now to say that she was paid to be observent was over used these days, but she couldn't help but notice how he had said 'we could leave'. She sighs heavily as she speaks

"Flack, I bet you my next pay check that the chair you've been using as a bed is not comfy, so go home get some decent sleep, i'm sure I can manage myself"

She can see him smile at her and if she's honest it's kinda' creepy but in a nice way..

"That's what you said last night, at least 4 times. But when you woke up this morning and thought i'd gone, you didn't exactly look relieved or happy that i'd listened.. no, Hol you looked hurt. So forgive me if i'm not on board the 'Leave Holly at the hospital' train."

She was stunned, he wanted to stay to make sure she was alright. Not just to stay to make sure their boss didn't fire his ass. It was nice to have someone care about you like that..

"I was not hurt" She defends her self

"Hey; I said 'looked'" He smiles back at her

"Well I wasn't" She tells him; her British accent comeing through into their conversation, to which he smiles brightly at.

She catches him smiling again and this time she voices her concern. "What exactly are you smiling about Flack?"

He laughs to himself gently. "It's just.." He starts not sure if he should finsih the sentence "You're uhm, accent it becomes clearer" He chuckles rubbing his eyes

"Uhm, thanks... I think?" She states confused as to if it's a snide dig or a small compliment?

"No, I mean." He rushes in thinking he's upset her and then tries to calm himself "It's nice ya' know"

"Flack?" She says sweetly as if butter wouldn't melt

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep"

He laughs again and replies with "Yes Ma'am" He sits back in the chair as much as he can without feeling the chair creak.

"Hey, actually Flack can you tell me the nearest hotel that's close to work?" She asks still lying down but she turns to face him.

He thinks for a few seconds, he's lived in New York since the day he was born and yet he can't think of any hotels that surround work. Well it's not like he's ever needed one. It's not like his apartment has been burnt to the ground.

"I'll get Adam to look for one" He tells her; pulling out his phone from his jacket pocket. He silently presses buttons on his Iphone to type a message, presumably to Adam Ross

Within a few miutes his phone vibrates signaling a message

"Well that was pretty fast" She comments

"Yeah, he's a fast typer, ya' know how young people are with these gadgets" He smiles, still reading the text message.

H smiles gently at what the lab rat replied with. Obviously him and Lindsay had teamed up and decided to play matchmaker. Well maybe it wasn't that bad or a match.

"Yeah, didn't realise you were 33 going on 73 Grandpa" She speaks, bringing him out of his own little world. He smirks at her

"Hush you" He can't help but smile that she's remembered his age; sure he'd only told her the previous night but it still made him feel good that she'd actually listened to him whine on about himself.

It was weird, she thought. Her and Flack hardly ever got on in the few weeks she'd been working on the force and now.. here they were sat in her hospital room talking like they'd been friends for years. And if she was truthful, she absolutely loved every second of it. She just hoped that when she finally left the hospital that he wouldn't go back to the jerk she'd known at work.

She smiles back at him, eyes meeting with each others. Blue mixing with brown. The silence in the air wasn't awkward at the least if anything it was comfortable. It was nice, in some odd way. Until Flacks phone rang he smiles at her apologetically and she nods her head at him.

"Flack" He speaks into the phone

"Yeah, i'm just waiting for her to be discharged, Already spoke to Adam, huh?. Yes; I am, I promise Linds" He bows his head in defeat and rubs a hand over his tired face, sighing in defeat

"No, Seriously Lindsay? I'm hanging up Messer" He tells her and before she can say anything else the phone has already made it's way back to his pocket.

Holly lifted her eye brow, almost questioning what he'd said to Lindsay moment ago and as if he caught on to her drift her smiled " You honestly don't want to know"

She smirks at him "Are they gonna' let me out or.. do I have to use my incrediable skills to bust myself out of this joint?"

He holds his hands up, surrendering to her. "Fine, I'll get someone on it soon"

He heads to the door but stops as she calls him "Did Adam find anything?"

He waits for a few seconds, thinking of a good way to explain the next bit to her;

"Well, not exactly. But I did find somewehre for you to stay" He smiles brightly at her

"Ohh goody" She replies "Where?" She asks lifting an eye brow.

"It's this two bedroom apartment with a bueatiful view of next door, it's got recorded games of the Yankees for people who aren't allowed in work until they're 100% better and lots of food for someone to eat. And the best company anyone could wish for." He tells her and it only makes her more confused

"You're coming home with me" He tells her and opens the door to go and find a nurse with release papers.

He pulls out his phone and smirks at the message previously sent to the phone

_**Adam Ross-**_

_**Dude, be a gent and let her stay at yours :)**_

Boy was this going to be fun!

_**I know it's short and nothing really happened. but I promise that the story isn't going to be on hold forever. I've had some problems but what can you do eh? Life's fun like that. I just hope that it lives up to all of my readers expectations! Really sorry again for the loooooong wait**_


	7. Roomie

_**So, this picks up right where we left really.. So ya' know please review!**_

_**Out of all of my stories this will probably be the only one I update**_

"Flack, as much as I adore the fact that you're willing to let me stay at your place. I just can't accept it, you've already done so much for me" Holly tells him as soon as he enters the room again, this time holding a black bag that no doubt Lindsay's sent for her.

"Ahh, but the point is that you're not allowed to reject it. I've decided and that's it really" He smiles back at her.

"Seriously, I'm sure there are plenty of hotels Flack. This is New York after all. I mean i'm so grateful for your invitation but I really don't want to intrude."

"You won't be, You're leaving this hospital and coming home with me and that's final."

"You sure?"

"Yes, you're my new roomie" He winks at her and he can't help but notice the blush that's creeping onto her face.

She smiles at him, thanking him in every way. "This really means alot to me Flack."

"I know it does and i'm being your friend and helping you out, speaking of _out_. Get out of the bed and get changed, Linds' sent me this told me to give it to you." He tells her holding the bag out for her she laughs and takes it off of him going into the bathroom to change.

He sits on her bed waiting for her to change.

"So you have a few games recorded then?" He hears her faint voice

He laughs loudly "Yes, I do and it comes with a whole bunch of food too"

The door opens and she walks out "Well then what exactly are we waiting for" She smirks at him

"My thoughts exactly" He says walking over to the door holding it open for her.

When they arrive at his door he opens it and lets her in first, shutting it behind him. He places his keys on the table next to the door and walks into the kitchen leaving Holly stood in the living room.

"Do you want a drink or food, i've got some left over pizza?" He asks, searching the fridge himself.

"No, i'm good thanks"

He walks back into the room, a bottle of water in his left hand "So, did they manage to salvage anything from your apartment?" He asks gently not knowing if it was a touchy subject or not. Her place had been destroyed with all her items inside of course it was gonna' be a touchy subject! _He mentally smacks himself_

"Uhm, i'm not sure really. I guess i'll have to take a look at it tomorrow." She tells him softly.

"Would you mind coming with me?"

"Yeah, course I will" He tells her as if it was obvious that he was going with her

"So what are you gonna' do?" He asks after taking a sip form the cold water, she looks at him and then looks at the floor unsure of how to answer

"I have no idea." She tells him honestly " There's a few things that I hope got saved. But if they didn't then.. then there's not much I can do really."

"Like what?" He asks softly placing the bottle on the table beside the couch. She shrugs before answering him.

"Small things like my Grandmothers wedding ring, Pictures, ya' know the things that can't be replaced. Clothes yeah i'm sure i'll miss my expensive dresses and shoes but they can be replaced. Pictures... not so much" She tells him and it leaves the room in silence, like in the hospital it's comfy. Something she could get used too.

"Look I promise I won't be here more than a few weeks, at least just until I find a new place and stuff"

"Holly, I invited you to stay with me, it doesn't matter how long it takes. I'm fine with it, kinda' like having the company" He shrugs sitting down on the sofa.

He motions for her to sit down and she does,

"How about we watch a few games?" He asks smiling at her, she laughs gently and he can't help but notice that she's moved closer to him on the sofa; in fact he doesn't mind it at all.

They both sit on the sofa watching the games he'd recorded for unkown reasons. He'd explained to her the small things she'd never understood and they'd both laughed at each others comments to one another. Just as Jeter was running to 3rd Flacks phone started to ring. "Sorry, gotta' get this" He smiles and gets up from his place on the warm sofa. He stretches and answers it.

"Flack"

"Yeah, No it's fine. hmmm; got it bye" He says to the caller and places the phone back in his pocket.

"Well i've gotta' go to work, fell free to treat this as you own place" He smiles at her "Just don't set it on fire" He winks and dodges the pillow that's thrown at his face.

"I did not set it on fire" She defends herself "Hey, did they find out why it caught fire?" She asks

He shakes his head before replying with "No"

"Ok, so you're bedroom is the one on the left" He tells her pointing to a brown door, she nods her head and throws another pillow at him which he catches "Tut, tut" He smirks

"No manners have you Miss Cooper"

"Just go to work" She teases him " Actually when can I go back to work?"

He shrugs his shoulders "Depends when you feel up to it, not everyday you've gotta' do what you did"

"Yeah; it kinda' is" She mutters.

"Hey" He tells her sitting back on the couch trying to get her attention "I've already told you that you did the right thing. You were scared and you reacted the way anyone would have done. How is your arm anyway?"

"Yeah, it's okay" She says looking at the stitches

"Well at least you'll have a war wound" He winks

"Got plenty of them already" She smiles but he can tell that it's fake

"Like?"

She stands up and lifts her top up to her stomach. He watches her and then finally his eyes land over the old bullet wound in the right side of her stomach. He lifts his hands to graze over the scar but stops when he comes to the realisation. She pulls her top back down and a blush creeps onto both of their faces.

"Right," He clears his throat "I'm gonna' go.. to work" He says as he stands up and head to the door, his hands over the door nob. But just as he twists it he turns back around to face her

"I know we've not exactly been, well _i've _not exactly been the best partner since you started. But i'm sorry and I hope we can start over again." He asks unsure what her reply will be.

"I get it; don't worry" She smiles at him and extends her hand out for him to shake

"Holly Cooper" She winks

He laughs at her and takes her hand "Don Flack, I guess i'm your new partner"


	8. Pizza

_**I told you I was trying to update as much as I can. Got a few chapters already written so, on with the show.**_

He opens the door and he's hit with a smell that makes his mouth water. He hadn't realised how hungry he was. But his stomach had already decided that the smell was for him and he was going to eat whatever the hell it came from.

The door gently shuts behind him as he walks into the kitchen. He can't help the small smile that makes it's way to his face as he watches the women quietly dance around the kitchen. She opens a cupboard and rumages about before shutting it and moving onto another one.

"If you're looking for the pepper it's in the second cupboard to the fridge" He replies smoothly, leaning against the wall of his apartment.

She stops her dancing and turns to face him, a hand over her heart "You scared the crap out of me" She states, her fingers still over her heart as if attempting to calm it.

"Sorry" He smiles, and that's when he looks at her. She's wearing his NYPD navy sweatpants and one of his large t-shirts that he uses for the gym. Her hair is tied in a bun with a few pieces of ginger hair falling from it.

She seems to notice his gaze and her hand drops as she looks for the right words. "Uhm; I had a shower and I realised I had nothing to wear. I'm sorry" She blushes

He waves a hand at her, "No, it's fine" Smiling

He can't help but look at her, the T-shirt shows nothing of her perfect body but he still can't help but stare. She's stood 3 feet away from him wearing his clothes; smelling of his shampoo and he can't help but look. In some weird way he likes this look on her. Because it's his.

"So, uhm as a small thank you. I made us.. uhm dinner" She tells him trying to find the right words and he can't help but laugh at her.

"What?" She asks confused

"I invited you, you didn't have to make me dinner"

She turns her back to him and washes her hands in the sink, "It's the least I can do Don"

He smiles at the use of his first name. Sure he'd gotten used to people calling him Flack but he still had a soft spot for people using his first name. It made it feel more personal.

"So what are we having then?" He asks as he stands up and walks over to the oven. but before he can take a look inside Holly smacks him on the back

"Nuh-uh. You'll find out when it's ready. So ya' know.. mush. Go sit down or something"

He smiles and nods his head, walking into the living room and sitting down on the sofa turning the TV on to watch nothing in particular but just creating a friendly environment.

"So how was work?" She asks from the kitchen

He can't help but smile at this, the whole situation.

"It was good, no annoying people that pretend to do paperwork" He tells her hiding his laughter

He can hear her scoff at his statement. "I bet you'll change you mind on the 'annoying' part when you taste her amazing food"

"Since when could you cook. I bet it's all an act. Just putting it on fancy plates doesn't mean you cooked. So where did you order out from?" This time he can't help the laughter that escapes form his mouth

"Oh you'll be amazed at what I can do" She smirks and stops when she hears her own words "I mean, cooking, I can cook!" She attempts to make the situation seem less awkward. She slaps her forehead and groans at her choice of words but can still hear Don laugh his ass off.

"Ok, it's ready!" She yells from the kitchen.

He sits down at the island in the kitchen, mouth already watering from the smell in the kitchen.

She puts a plate infront of him and his mouth drops. It's only pizza but it's homemade and it means that she listens to him.

"You made that?" He asks looking around for the pizza box.

She smacks his arm and sits down opposite him. "Eat" She influences him. He picks up a slice looking at it as if it'll jump at him and kill him.

She raises an eyebrow at him, before picking up a slice herself and taking a bite. He smiles and takes a bite himself

He can't help but to let out a small moan. He finishes es the bite and swallows "God, this is good pizza" He states taking another bite

"So is this person you work with still 'annoying'?"

"Who cares she can cook like a Godess"

She laughs before taking another bite and smiling at him.

After dinner they both took seats on the couch watching some show that neither of them were remotely interested in, but both watched it none the less. Don lay on the couch and Holly had placed a cushion on Dons right hip and lay on him

"Hol'?" Don asks quietly

"Hmm?" She asks looking up at him

"When.." He starts not sure how to explain himself.

"I was 17" She tells him knowing what he's already going to ask

"You weren't in the force" He states more than asks while rubbing small circles on her lower back. She lets out a small sigh at the contact

"No, I lived at home then, someone broke in. I got in the way" She tells him as if it iisn't a big deal

"Wow" He mutters, still making small circles with his hand when it hit him, what the hell was he doing. He was a friend at the very least and they were work partners. But a big part of him didn't really give a damn. He likes it, he likes this..

Whatever the hell _this_ is

_**So you got a small insight into Holly's past. Lemme' know what you think please **_


End file.
